Work item tracking systems are oftentimes used in enterprises for defining work items and for tracking the progress of completion of the work items associated with a project. A work item may refer to a collection of pieces of data relating to an action to be performed, wherein the data may relate directly or indirectly to the action. For example, a work item in a work item tracking system used in a software development environment may relate to a software-related unit of work to be carried out by a development team, such as coding tasks or other work related to a bug fix, software application development, or an improvement/addition to a software application.
Oftentimes, work items are originated during meetings, and are typically documented in meeting notes or minutes. Users are increasingly using productivity applications to take notes/meeting minutes and to capture meeting information in an electronic document. For example, during a meeting, a user may utilize a free-form information gathering and multi-user collaboration application, a word processing application, a spreadsheet application, or other type of application to capture and keep track of information, such as work items assigned to various team members. Typically, when utilizing a work item tracking system for managing a project, work items originated during a meeting and documented in electronic documents are manually input into the work item tracking system.
As can be appreciated, it is inefficient for users to input work item information multiple times. Further, there is no association between work items in the work item tracking system and the document in which the work items are captured (e.g., meeting notes). Accordingly, a user may have to reference the work item tracking system to view the status of progress on work items, and manually update the document documenting the work items (e.g., meeting notes) to reflect any status updates.